


Writober - POV Second Person - Blue List

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Corruption, Dark, Darkness, Gen, Hearing Voices, Introspection, POV Second Person, Writober, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: "You know it, you know it perfectly.Everyone hears voices, you’re not the first and you’ll not be the last.There’s nothing strange with it.Or there is?"





	Writober - POV Second Person - Blue List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writober - POV Second Person - Blue List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442103) by ChiiCat92. 



_16/10/2018_

_POV - Second Person_

 

They’re just voices.

You know it, you know it perfectly.

Everyone hears voices, you’re not the first and won't be the last.

There’s nothing strange with it.

Or there is?

The voices are not an alarm bell as much as the shadows are.

There were so many also before?

Of course there were. Just because you never actually realized how pushing, how cold on the skin, how insinuating and tempting they were it doesn’t mean they weren’t there before.

Every solid body projects a shadow, from the smallest to the biggest, from the purest to the darkest.

And your shadow? How is it?

Do you feel it creeping softly behind you, hissing around your ankles, whispering words while you try to get to sleep at night?

It’s part of the many voices that tickle your ears.

But it isn’t possible, right? The shadows don’t talk, they just stay there like dead bodies, calm, swollen with darkness, motionless even when you step on them.

Shadows can’t hurt you.

But what if they did?

What if they seeped from below, from the bowels of a dark hell and came to take you?

“Why me”, you would wonder then, and you would be a liar, a huge, cowardly, dirty liar if you said that you didn’t know the answer to that question.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Here’s your answer.

Ah, that cursed name. It used to be your joy, your standard, your purple dress. What is it now, other than the toll of the anathema the Gods threw over you?

You know, maybe you should start listening to the voices, maybe you should choose the darkness. Here everything’s warm, safe, reassuring. What do you have in your world beside suffering, pain, and a sharp noise that resound in your bones, close to shatter them?

There is nothing left to fight for.

Your people’s salvation, the crown’s purity, your throne: they’re all  good reasons, obviously. But did you consider that you may have already lost all those beautiful things?

Your people can’t be saved, it’s dirty with filth and sin.

Puff.

The crown’s purity, while the shadows devour your soul and you take responsibility for their horrors.

Puff.

Your throne, that Somnus’s eyes have caressed so often, with that dreamy smile.

Puff.

See? There’s nothing left for you.

You did so much for this world, and what did they do to you in return?

You took their scourge, you offered your body, your blood as a cure, and they betrayed you.

You felt the blades of their knives stuck in your back, one for every person you saved. The sharpest, the one held by your divinities.

No matter how much you fight, no matter how much you squirm, it’s too late!

You can glimpse what awaits you know, the weight of the shame is unbearable.

You tried to save them all from the abyss you’ve sunk.

But thinking about it…it feels good, doesn’t it? It’s a place you know, it is familiar to you, you had to face it so many times to bring back the  immaculate soul of someone lost.

How about…no, maybe you shouldn’t…but…

What do you think about staying?

At the bottom of this inextricable mess of desperation, in the bowels of a devastated world. Right here.

It’s a thought that never touched your mind before.

Revenge?

You can call it that if you want, it actually sounds good.

Revenge.

It makes you feel better, it makes you feel soft shivers on your back, like little spider’s legs running through your spine.

Revenge.

Do you think it’s too much? Do you think it is wrong? Then maybe you still haven’t suffered enough, maybe you still haven’t felt the right pain.

There might be  an alternative, there’s always an alternative but…this one is so tempting, and feels right too.

You’ll think about it, I know, because you like lingering in these thoughts, they taste like bitterness.

But after all…these are just voices.

You know it, you know it perfectly.

Everyone hears voices, you’re not the first and won't be the last.

There’s nothing strange with it.

Or there is?


End file.
